


Protective

by freedomphoenix



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomphoenix/pseuds/freedomphoenix
Summary: Taehyun is being ganged up on by trainees. Seungyoon discovers this and is furious.





	

Seungyoon was worried about his boyfriend, he had seemed more down lately. Seungyoon had tried to ask the maknae why and the maknae only responded with a smile and a positive reassurance. The other members began to notice as well, he was becoming more distant. "Seungyoon have you see Taehyunnie?" asks Jinwoo.  
"I haven't, I thought he came home from practice with Mino?"  
"I asked him and he said that Taehyun stayed a little later at the YG building to practice," Jinwoo explained. "I'm worried though, he should've returned by now."  
"Where's the maknae? We're supposed to work on the new song, he's not answering his phone," Seunghoon asks, emerging from the shower.  
"I'm going back to the YG building to check," Seungyoon stands up promptly.  
"We'll come with you, Mino can explain to the manager if they come back," Seunghoon motions to the both of them.

  
The three of the Winner members arrive at the YG building and decide to split up in order to search for the maknae. They could all feel a building sense of dread as the night sky darkened and there was yet to be any sight of the maknae. Seungyoon went to the dance practice room only to find trainees. He ran up to the recording rooms to find Lee Hi and Tablo but no Taehyun. He continue to scale the floors; he was about to give up and call the manager to report the missing maknae when he hears a whimper.

  
"Taehyun?" Calls out Seungyoon he gets a louder noise in return and the sound of a dull thud. Seungyoon follows that sound to find a beat up Taehyun and an unrecognizable group of trainees beating up the poor boy. "Get away from him, I'll give you ten seconds."  
The trainees hover over Taehyun, "You gay piece of shit, you probably beg your members to fuck your useless ass."  
"Get the fuck away from him," Seungyoon starts to see red as Taehyun doesn't even bother to retort. The usually feisty maknae is left cowering on the floor.  
"He can't hear me anyway," another one of the trainees responds.  
"Why did he even decide to become a singer?"  
"His voice is awful."  
"He's such a faggot."  
"He sings like he thinks he's the best singer in the world." Seungyoon instantly realizes what this whole thing is about.  
"I'm sorry that you can't hit the notes he can, even if you have the full use of both of your ears. If you have time to be jealous you're waisting your time in this company. You should spend all that free time fixing that terrible attitude and training your voice. And why does it matter if he appears gay to you? At least he's managed to debut, unlike the rest of you who have resorted to taking out your anger on an innocent person. You should be ashamed of yourselves, this is a sunbae that you should respect," Seungyoon glares at them and makes his way to Taehyun, effectively scattering the trainees. While he does so he dials a number, YG's ringtone plays for a couple of seconds before the trainees realize and scramble out of the room.

  
He quickly reports what happens and directs YG to the nearest security cameras while checking on Taehyun. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."  
"It's okay, I didn't expect you to know. Thank you," Taehyun winces as he tries to sit up.  
"Those jerks, they'll definitely get kicked out." Seungyoon helps Taehyun to stand up.  
"Don't worry about them, they aren't worth your time." Taehyun limps out with the support of Seungyoon before collapsing into his side.  
"What did they do to you?" Asks Seungyoon.  
"Sorry can you repeat that, my ears are ringing and you know it's a little hard for me to hear in my left ear."  
"Did they hit you Taehyun?" repeats Seungyoon louder, even more worried now. He stops to gently take Taehyun's head into his hands.  
"It wasn't too bad, I managed to keep most of them away," Taehyun relaxes into Seungyoon's touch.  
"They better hope we never run into each other, I'll beat them up. They are terrible for hurting someone based on a disability, I can't believe they thought it was okay to insult your sexuality."  
"I'm used to people like them, their insults have stopped mattering." Seungyoon hits a bump on Taehyun's head and the maknae pulls away.  
"Let's get you home so I can take care of you," says Seungyoon. The maknae nods in agreement and the two of them manage to exit the room only to come face to face with two worried hyungs.

  
"What happened?" Jinwoo asks worried as Seunghoon takes Taehyun's other arm to support him.  
"The managers said they're coming to pick us up," Seunghoon says.  
"There were some jealous trainees that tried to get to me," Taehyun answers.  
"How dare they," Jinwoo's doe eyes flash.  
"Your hyungs' will take care of them," Seunghoon reassures Taehyun.  
"I notified YG, they should be out of here," Seungyoon manages to get Taehyun into the elevator. The manager meets them as the elevator opens and takes one look at Taehyun and scowls.  
"Did those trainees really do that?" asks the manager in disbelief.  
"Yes, I think its on video, let's just get him home," Seungyoon urges the manger.

  
The group manages to get Taehyun home with as little trouble as possible. They arrive at the dorm with a worried Mino armed with ice packs.  
"Taehyun are you okay?" Mino immediately helps Taehyun to sit down on the couch with an ice pack. The other members start to buzz with activity, trying to make the maknae comfortable.  
"I'm fine hyungs, just a little shaken up," he says. Seungyoon emerges from Taehyun's room with fresh clothes and a wash cloth.  
"I thought you might want to freshen up, we need to look at those bruises," Seungyoon explains. "Do you need help?"  
"I'm okay, thanks babe," Taehyun slowly gets up and makes his way to the bathroom. Only to stop and motion for Seungyoon to follow him.

  
Taehyun sits on the toilet seat and slowly takes his shirt off to reveal bruises. There are some that are turning green and others that are fresher. "This wasn't the first time was it?" Seungyoon asks.  
"No," admits Taehyun honestly. Seungyoon sits silently. "I didn't tell you because I thought I could stop them."  
Seungyoon bites back the urge to scold Taehyun to trust his hyungs, "Don't forget us." Taehyun just nods and his pants are slowly removed and Seungyoon's blood starts to boil. There are more bruises littering his thin legs.  
"How long?"  
"Two months." Taehyun hisses in pain as Seungyoon wipes his body clean with the washcloth. Seungyoon silently applies ointment to the bruises. He makes sure that Taehyun is holding the ice pack in the proper place on his head.  
"I'm disappointed," Seungyoon finally manages to say.  
"I know." Taehyun looks at his hyung.  
"I want to tell you to be able to trust me," Seungyoon says, "but I know that it's hard for you. Remember that you can tell me things that are troubling you. This is not me telling you as a leader, but as someone who loves and cares for you. I've been worried about you Taehyun. I want to respect your boundaries but I also want you to let me know if you're ever experiencing hardship. I want to help you."  
"I understand hyung," Taehyun bows his head in shame.  
"I'm tired of scolding and being angry, let's go watch a movie or cuddle." Seungyoon helps Taehyun to get dressed, he gently kisses Taehyun's forehead. "Let's go Taehyunnie."

  
The other members are scattered around the dorm, understanding the two need their space and time together. The two settle on the couch where a blanket nest was set up by Mino and Jinwoo. The two pick out a movie, Taehyun finds his way into Seungyoon's arms comfortably. Seungyoon gently rubs Taehyun's hands. He makes sure to not disturb the ice pack on Taehyun's head. Seungyoon smiles as he watches Taehyun's eyebrows react to the scene in the movie.

"Seungyoon, thank you for always understanding me," Taehyun says.  
"You're welcome."  
"I love you," Taehyun says quietly.  
"I love you too," whispers Seungyoon, Taehyun doesn't need to be able to hear to know what words left his lover's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> This is repost of my work from AFF. Result of my sad Nam Taehyun feels.


End file.
